Various mechanical tools have been developed to manipulate fastening devices such as bolts and screws. For example, a ratchet drive socket wrench or power wrench permits torque to be efficiently applied to loosen or tighten a bolt when the drive shaft is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bolt. Complications can arise, however, when the bolt is located at a position where the socket wrench or power wrench cannot reach the bolt.
Numerous mechanical devices have been developed to manipulate fastening devices which cannot be reached with conventional tools. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,459 to Singleton shows a speed socket wrench which uses a pinion gear to transfer rotation from a gear shaft to a drive shaft which is perpendicular to the gear shaft. A similar function is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,089 to Scott, which uses a handle, attached to a shaft, to drive a gear engaged with an integral shaft which is located perpendicular to the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,931 to Clement shows a different tool which accomplishes the same function. A jack shaft is attached to one end of the jack shaft. The pinion gear drives a gear wheel attached to the socket end, which is perpendicular to the axis of the jack shaft. Each of the tools described above accomplishes the function of transferring force from a shaft to a perpendicular drive shaft.
Other tools have been developed to reach fastening devices. U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,142 to Lyon shows a multiple gear mechanism which acts as a universal joint in a drive shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,363 to Wasylow shows a shaft having a pinion gear which drives a gear attached to a perpendicular drive shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,243 to Hubbard shows a transmission live tool having an articulated handle which includes drive shafts located in each handle segment. Each drive shaft end includes gear teeth which mesh at varying angles of the handle segments. U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,326 to Sessions shows a screw driven jack which is powered by a handle connection to a drive shaft. The jack is operated in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the drive shaft.
While these tools can be used in specific applications, a need exists for an adjustable tool which can manipulate fastening devices which can not easily be reached by conventional tools.